


You're My All Star

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Depression, Family Reunions, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Papyrus is an all-star, Sans not so much, Sleepy Cuddles, monsters have a stable society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Sans would never deny his brother anything so long as he could do it, but he never stopped to wonder what it did to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Weeelp it has been a while since I've done a request >< I'm really sorry about that.  
> request: notokveranda - UT! Bros cuddling
> 
> I'm sorry cuddling wasn't the main focal point here, but I've had this little idea in my head and thought it could fit

**“And there you have it folks after an amazing season the Undercity Mythos have won their playoffs!”**

 

**“Everyone is up in arms about the newest champions, the Undercity Mythos. It is the first time in over two decades that the university had even placed in the playoffs,  almost triple that since they've won.”**

 

**“Teammates and coaches are praising a freshman running back by the name of Papyrus, for their outstanding season. The freshman came in on a…”**

 

Every TV in the bar blared the same story. It was, after all, a lifetime milestone. Especially for any relatives of the monsters on the team. Praise was being thrown like beads at a human festival to each member on the team. They stood in a tight circle cheering and jumping while newscasts covered the event. In the middle of the circle rose a cheshire grinned skeleton, laughing and cheering as his body was tossed up and down.

 

“Hey, Sansy, isn't that your Papyrus?” a small figure looked up from his tableside nap to finally look at the news going on around him. Hollow sockets locked onto the smiling mug of the skeleton on screen and a small choke of a laugh echoed from him.

 

“So it is.” he looked so happy on that screen, surrounded by people who appreciated his efforts and enjoyed his company, it was good for him. Better even. Papyrus was getting everything he needed and deserved. Sans was happy for his little bro but there was still a void in his soul.

 

How long had it been since he had seen Papyrus? A little over a year now? Maybe...he had to force himself to stop counting after five months. Sans knew when Papyrus first excitedly showed him the out of state college that he wouldn’t just be able to visit whenever he wanted. The tickets to originally send him alone were a humerus and a femur, but Sans was sure he had that and then some because if anyone deserved it, it was Paps. There were letters at first, phone calls. Papyrus really did his best to keep in touch with his older brother but as the training got rougher and the studies harder, Papyrus slowly stopped calling and soon stopped writing.

 

Sans didn’t blame him but it didn’t make the pain any easier to handle. Just like seeing him now after all this time didn’t make him miss his little bro any less. Fishing out some gold from his pocket, Sans gently laid it on the countertop and jumped down from his stool. Normally he would say to put it on his tab, but these Corland bartenders were a bit more than his regular bar back home.

 

“Leavin’ already, Sansy? Bit early.” The bartender asked with noticeable concern. Sans flashed them a soft smile, hiding his tired sockets with his hood.

 

A hand was raised in a goodbye wave, “Yea, gotta make it to the ferry before he closes. See ya round.” Before the bartender could ask him to wait, or challenge the fact that the ferryman never closed, Sans’ magic wrapped around him and teleported his body away with a gentle pop. The cheers from the TV's kicked up again as the news reporter tried to interview more of the players.

 

**"You've carried your team to victory and now have a long vacation until next season and semester, what are your plans?”**

 

The younger monster on the screen had the largest smile out of any of the interviewees shown that evening. Sweat peppered the front of his skull while soft tears began to form from his sockets.

 

**"I'm going home! For the first time this year I get to go home and spent time with my awesome brother, Sans!”**

 

The team swept the skeleton away before the news reporter could ask anymore questions and the bartender sighed. They wished Sans would have stayed to hear that...stars knew the little skeleton needed it.

 

** ~.~ **

 

Sans tried to be active and productive, going about his day as a monster should, but the moment his feet touched the ground he couldn't bring himself to move. Seeing Papyrus was so bittersweet. On one hand he was happy that Papyrus had apparently done very well and was happy, but on the other Sans felt excluded from his brother's life.

 

It was always them against the world, their dad being gone after a work accident when Sans was just at the legal age to be Papyrus’ guardian made the brothers closer than ever because they had only ever relied on each other.

 

But that wasn't the case now...Papyrus didn't need him anymore, and Sans couldn't say the same vice versa. The frustrating doubt crept over him for the first time in a long time. Had he not done well enough? He understood that Papyrus was focused on his school work and the like, but could he really not find the time to at least call Sans and say “I'm doing okay.”? Or even a letter saying the same? Sans bought him a laptop but did they once ever video message each other? No, not a single time.

 

The moment anger formed from the doubt Sans forced himself to stop thinking about it. Papyrus was not to blame, and sons wasn't innocent either. He never sent Paps a letter or gave him a call out of the blue one Papyrus stopped, he had done the very thing he was almost mad at his the brother for and he knew it wasn't fair.

 

It was just life. And Sans opted to just sleep the day away instead of deal with it since he had himself a three day weekend to kill.

 

He wasn't sure how long he had slept before he heard the soft noises coming from the front of his home. Soft grunts and whispers quietly echoed down his hallowed halls, reverberating loud enough for him to hear that the fluctuations in them were out of frustration but not quite what the words were. It had been a long time since someone tried to break into their home, and even then the crime rate of his town was pretty low. 

 

Sans groaned as he got out of bed. He grabbed his signature jacket and began walking down the hall with his eyes closed. He had been walking them for years, no sense in using the extra effort to see right? He rounded the corner into his kitchen and smashed his nasal cavity into something solid.

 

"Oof! Son of a-!”

 

A hand clamped over his mouth, "Sans! Language, honestly.” His body went rigid. No way there was no way! He had forgotten about Sans... why would he? Why would he be here? Sockets struggled open, the doubt that had reared its ugly head trying desperately to remain in control while the truth was within Sans' reach. He didn't care that tears swelled in his sockets. He was home.

 

Papyrus was home.

 

"P-Paps?!”

 

His arms shot around Papyrus' middle and pulled him close. Sans buried his face into Papyrus’ chest and cried, the words he was saying completely lost to the younger monster. Thankfully the emotion was not. Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans just before his legs buckled beneath him, carrying them both down to the floor. Papyrus shushed his older brother while his own cries got just a bit louder.

 

“Hon-honestly Sans! This was supposed...supposed to be a happy surprise!” He spoke through the hiccups and sniffles while tightening his grip on Sans’ small body “You’ve lost weight...have you not been eating right? Well, of course not, you don’t have me cooking for you. I swear brother, you’re such a lazybones.” Sans gave a quiet hiccup and nodded. Papyrus curled against him and sat there for a bit longer before he picked them both up so they could stand. Sans wasn’t ready to break the hug off not that he was ever really ready to stay away from Papyrus, but he could tell that his brother wanted to move about and right now, the most important thing to him was insuring Papyrus had everything he wanted.

 

They walked into the kitchen and sat down beside each other, the table set for a homely dinner for two and neither really knowing where to start. Once he was able to collect himself Sans gave Papyrus a large smile.

 

“You know, skeletons don't really have weight to lose bro.” Papyrus' teeth clenched in realisation of his words. He humphed tightly and chalked it up to his uncontainable jubilation at the sight of his brother. Sans blushed slightly at Papyrus’ words, clearing his throat and settling into his seat a bit more.

 

Papyrus fiddled with his hands as nerves ate at him. It had been a long time since he had cooked for anyone other than himself but he hoped after the year away Sans would still enjoy it. He stirred the pot, making sure the noodles and sauce mixed well enough before he dumped the hefty serving onto the present plates. A familiar, comfortable smile graced his brother's face. It was just like when they were growing up.

 

"It tastes amazing, Paps!” Sans cheered in concealed shock. The stamp of approval was all Papyrus needed before digging in himself. It had been too long for the brothers and there was much to talk about on Papyrus' end. Sans welcomed all of it. He missed Papyrus’ constant, idle chatter filling their home and he would do everything he could to keep it here.

 

But as the night dragged on,Sans felt the all too familiar claws of sleep wrap around his bones. It became harder and harder to make sense of Papyrus’ excited words, his sockets began to droop, and his smile fell a bit. Before Sans knew it, his head clonked gently against the table and jolted him.

 

“Brother, are you tired?” Papyrus asked with knowing concern. Sans shook his head but hid a deep yawn into his jacket sleeve. “Sans...I can tell you are. Go to sleep.” there was no anger in Papyrus’ voice but Sans couldn't stop his mind from putting it there. He hadn't seen him in so long and here he was...falling asleep, as usual…

 

Arms wrapped around him and his skull got a quick nuzzle. With practically no effort the younger monster lifted him out of his seat to be cradled in his arms.

 

Sans sniffled quietly, “I'm sorry Paps.” he didn't want this to end. He felt like if he closed his eyes for too long, Papyrus would be gone and he would be alone again. But Papyrus shushed him, laying him down in his bed, after removing his jacket of course, with a smile.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Sans. It's very late.” the smaller skeleton gave a brief nod as sleep quickly wrapped around him again. Papyrus could only smile while he quickly changed into night appropriate clothes. It was so nice to see Sans again. Oh stars how he missed his brother. School was nice but home...home was much, much better. 

 

Papyrus climbed into bed beside his brother once he was content with his state of dress, wrapping his arms around Sans’ body once more. He really did feel small, well smaller, than Papyrus remembered but that didn't matter. The younger monster had a surprise for his brother, one that was sure to bring a smile over his face when Papyrus told him. He has planned for that to be tonight, but for now cuddling his brother while he lulled himself away in what Papyrus hoped would be the most peaceful sleep the older had had in a long time was the priority.

 

Still, the thought of moving his brother out to the capital of Undercity left a jitter in Papyrus’ bones. 

 

“I can't wait for you to be happy with me again, Sans.” the younger monster murmured against Sans' skull. Sleep began to creep over his bones and urged him to join his cuddled brother. Papyrus wrapped himself around Sans in a protective hold, sighing contently when Sans returned the gesture while his sockets fluttered closed to join his big brother in blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for all the slowness of everything! Big work loads and such ^^"  
> If you would like me to write an idea don't be scared to drop an ask on my tumblr or in the comments!  
> I swear I will get to them.


End file.
